Since you've been gone
by Sand dancer
Summary: Ryou has written a poem, about how much he wants bakura to leave him alone. His Yami reads this...complete
1. Chapter 1

Leave me alone

Hot tears hit the paper. His yami had controlled him, again. And when he was put back in control there had been an angry policeofficer. Somehow all these jewelshad beenin his pockets, 'when he got chaught'. Ryou had just gave them back. He was free to go after giving them 'the puppy eyes of doom'. But now he couldn't stand that his yami hadput him in trouble, again. His tears of anger and sadness were blurring the words. Couldn't it stop, just for awhile?

He had spelled out the words carefully. Putting his pen on the paper as if it might break under his words.

_Leave me alone_

_Just leave me be_

_I don't need anyone _

_To tell me what to do _

_Or what to be_

_I don't need someone_

_To shout commands_

_Or to order me around_

_I'm myself_

_And that's who I want to be_

_My thoughts are not yours_

_They are not yours to see_

_Why can't you leave me alone?_

_No one owns me_

_And especially not you_

_Cause you've harmed _

_My soul_

_It's frozen_

_Cold as ice_

_No feeling_

_No emotion_

_No warmth_

_In my soul, in my hart_

_So just leave me alone_

_Just leave me be_

_Go away_

_You're not to control me_

_Just leave_

_I never want to see you again_

_Cause it hurts too much_

_It hurts too damn much_

_I'm so tired _

_And I can't fall asleep_

_Thinking of you_

_Will you leave me alone?_

_Please? I have had enough of this,_

_to be hurt again and again._

_I can write this over and over again, _

_but you're not gonna leave me are you? _

_I can't take it any more_

_You won't leave me alone,_

_Will you?_

His tears had dried. Ryou left the room and went to the gameshop. Maybe being with happy people would cheer him up.

"Ryou, have you seen my knife? I can't find it anywhere." There came someone else in the room, a boy with wild white hair. "Where is he?" he asked himself when he saw the chamber empty. He curiously looked at the paper on the desk.

"A note." mumbled Bakura and he read the words carefully. Gasping when the meaning of them hit him. His shocked expression when he disappeared into the ring. He had to think about this.

* * *

A/N:It's a fact: I suck at english. So forgive memy awfull grammar and horrible spelling. Please review, this just somethingI had to try. If you want me to post the next chapter (which I have already finished) just REVIEW. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tears fell on the cushions, he didn't understand. But he understood it to well. He had hurt him, brought him nothing but trouble. Jet there was this strange feeling in his stomach, like fluttering butterflies every time he looked at his hikari, his light. He knew all to well what this meant. It meant he cared about Ryou. And he wanted it to stop, because both of them would only end up hurt. Love hurt, it hurt too much. He had learned and promised himself he would never love again. Bakura sighed never was an awfully long time. He would do the best. The best for him and his hikari. He would miss him.

Bakura appeared from the ring, starred at the paper on the desk. Picked another clean paper from the pile and Ryou's pen.

Black words, blurred by tears stained the paper.

Every word written with emotion, a cry from his soul.

_I have not cried for a very long time._

_tears fall silently on the paper_

_it shouldn't_

_but it did hurt me_

_to read that message_

_You don't want me _

_You won't miss me_

_But I think I'm gonna miss you_

_I walk in the darkness_

_Miss you already_

_Didn't realize _

_I hurt you so much_

_Until those hard words_

_Those tears on the paper_

_The blurred words _

_Of hate_

_You hate me_

_Don't you_

_You don't want me _

_Do you_

_You wished I were gone_

_Guess you're not the one to blame_

_I am_

_I hurt you_

_Saw you as a toy_

_Used you carelessly_

_Didn't take care about you_

_So selfish I didn't ever look at you_

_I'm the meanest person in the world_

_To not even notice an angel, like you are_

_I'll make your wish come true_

_To make you happy for one time_

_You have suffered too much_

_Now you won't suffer anymore_

_I'll leave you_

_To make you happy_

_To see your smile for the last time_

_I'll be gone_

_You're not gonna miss me_

_But I will miss you_

_My angel…_

Ryou walked in the room, looking for his history book, when he noticed two papers on the desk instead of one.

He read the other paper, just like his it was tearstained. The letters where blurred, this wasn't his handwriting.

'O god.' He whispered when he finished reading. He tried to reach Bakura in the ring. No answer to his calls, any feeling at all. A silent tear slit down his face. He couldn't smile. He cried himself to sleep holding the paper close to him. He had never felt so alone in his life.

A/N : They are really like angel and devil. Can't live with but can't live without either. They belong totogether make one whole.

I really suck at English thereforeIneed a beta-reader. If you are would like to be my beta-reader. Email me, you can find the adress in my profile.

If you want another chapter on this, I suggest you REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning, birds chirped outside.

Ryou smiled, his yami had left finally. His life would be easier without the tombrobber. He would make friends and convince his old friend he was no threat to them any more. He would be happy at least. After 10 years living with a homicidal spirit he would be free. No more blood on his hands, any more jewellery in his pockets. Yes, he would be free single and o so happy.

Ryou sighed, what had made his house suddenly so big. There ruled a complete silence in the house and in his head. He felt so…. Alone.

He walked over to the stereo and put a CD in the diskdrive not aware of what CD it was. It was one of Bakura's collections, but Ryou didn't care, anything would be better than this deafening silence. And soon the room was filled with rock. He stretched his muscles. So this is what it felt like to have a body just for yourself. Ryou thought to himself, since there was none to hear his thoughts. Dancing, letting his body flow with the rhythm. Everything was perfect, just he and the music.

_Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah, Yeah  
Since you've been gone _

You dedicated,  
You took the time  
Wasn't long 'till I called you mine  
Yeah, Yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it?  
You put me on  
I even fell for a stupid love song  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I never hear you say,  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Oh Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get... I get what I want..(Since you've been gone)

You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again!

(Bridge)  
Since you've been gone (Since you've been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you,  
Now I get..  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you, Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know, You should know  
That I get  
I get what I want...

Since You've Been Gone  
Since You've Been Gone  
Since You've Been Gone

The music stopped and he lay panting on the couch exhausted. Ryou had never felt this good since he got the ring. Still panting he raised from the couch. Something was wrong. Something was missing. The music had filled the empty room but it hadn't filled him. The silence in his head hadn't been filled up with sound. Something was missing and he was going to find out what.

* * *

A/N: The song was: Kelly Clarkson: "Since you've been gone." 

I thought it fitted in my story. Hope you like it.

The next chapter, which I have already written, will have a poem of my own. O and I want to thank al the reviewers; feed back is always useful. Review and I will update this week or so.

I still need a beta reader...


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou trew himself on the bed in his soul room and cried for a long time. Then he eyed the door. 'Bakura.' He thought hopeful. He rushed to the door. Opened it. A hall. He had never left his soulroom before, Bakura always came to his if he wanted to talk to him. There was a door across his own. He put his hand to the door. Cold as ice. The door was freezing cold. "Bakura!" cried Ryou knocking on the door. He was only answered with silence. "Bakura open this door. I know you're in here." Called Ryou. No answer, he gave up sat with his back to his own souldoor and waited. He sat there for a while, feeling weak for no reason at all. This was hopeless. He began to sing in a soft tune. At first only humming it, but it became faster and louder.

_You thought I would never miss you_

_I know because I thought so too._

_Just needed time for checking_

_Are these feelings true?_

_I thought I was right_

_But I was wrong_

_I was weak _

_And you were strong_

_You left me_

_Not to hurt me_

_But to protect me_

_Now I can see_

_You cared_

_I thought I could live without you_

_But it has been nothing but _

_Useless, sadness, Loneliness_

_I can feel you suffering in my heart _

_It was my fault from the start_

_I'm useless in a game called love_

_It hurt so much since we're apart_

_Can't feel you_

Can't breath any longer 

_A part of my soul is slipping away_

_Tearing me apart from the inside_

_Just because I miss you_

_I can't stand not being with you._

_So alone in this world_

_Can't bind me to another_

_Only want to be with you_

_Can't stand this any longer_

_Because I know _

_You will be missing me too_

_You are hurt because of me_

_I just was angry, just was mad_

_And now I'm nothing but sad_

_You wrote that you would miss me_

_And I wouldn't miss you_

_But since you've been gone_

_I've been missing you too_

_You cared about me _

_and I was to stupid to realize _

_that I cared about you to ._

_This time I will be wise_

_To sort out my feelings and when I am done_

_I think I know where…I belong _

Ryou sighed, he suddenly felt so tired. Must be the emotions, he thought while he laid his head against his door. He couldn't keep his eyes opened, so tired. He fell asleep in the hall, as close as he could get to Bakura, the missing part of his soul.

But Ryou didn't notice the door opened. An angry Egyptian came out his soulroom who dared to disturb him…

But his expression softened immediately, when he saw the sleeping Ryou. Without a second thought he carried him back to bed. His stupid light would catch a cold for sleeping on the stone floor. Bakura dumped him on the bed. That would do, he thought when he walked back to his room.

A/N: thankx for all the reviews. I think I need to write more chapters first.I thinkI'll update somewherein the next 2weeks.

I found some beta readers, but if anyone is interestet in becoming my beta reader. I could always use some more.


	5. Chapter 5

When I saw you lying there with your head against your light blue souldoor, my heart hurt. I heard you, when you sung. I listened to every word that came over your lips. Of course I was full of surprise couldn't believe my own senses, when I saw you lying there. I had ascribed your singing to my imagination. Of course I care about you. I wish I could tell you but next door seems a world away. You wished me away from you. And I tried to comply with your very wish. We share a soul, I couldn't separate with you completely, but I could keep to myself and leave you alone.

Here is my letter. I hope we can start over, if you still want me to leave, I will. But if you don't, I will be so happy, I'll hug the life out of you. (Don't take that last remark literally).

_You're not happy_

_That look in your eyes_

_But I'm not going to soften _

_That will be my demise_

_I wasn't aware _

_Of my feelings_

_But I do care_

_I didn't want you to know_

_I wouldn't dare _

_To let my feelings show_

_You always were happy_

_When I was away_

_But you couldn't smile_

_When I left you that day_

_All those tears_

_Saltier than the rain_

_Cries from your soul _

_Make me go insane_

_Like a little child so innocent_

_Always so dependent_

_All I want to do is to _

_Take you away from all harms_

_Little angel return to my arms_

_I will take care of you._

_But the truth of those words_

_The tears on the paper_

_They wouldn't let me go_

_I kept thinking_

Wanted you to be happy 

_If you want I will vow_

_To never hurt or use you again_

_To make you happy for eternity_

_Please let me into your heart…again…_

Bakura turned away from the paper. He just wanted to start all over again. A second chance for both of them. He sighed, starting all over would be difficult. But this time he would do his best, not for his own goals, like stealing the millenium items. But for one simple thing: making his light happy. He was getting soft, he knew. But if his light needed this change of heart, he would swallow his pride.

One door away. There laid a boy on the bed, thinking. What was the meaning of his life? He didn't have a goal in life. Maybe protecting his friends from Bakura's wrath? Bakura wasn't here anymore; he had felt the cold of the other one's souldoor. It felt like the spirit had locked himself in the item again, not to return in ages. He looked at his stomach where the millenium ring hung. The sharp points of his Item looked almost inviting him. Ryou was so angry with himself, for letting his dark go. Would death be his solution? Again and again he looked at those sharp golden points. He couldn't live like this. His soul felt like it was ripped in two. Without Bakura his life meant nothing. Surely when his friends would find out, they would blame Bakura on his death.

He started sobbing softly, he didn't want to die. But he would do it for his dark. He would die for him.

On that moment there was a knock on his door.

The boy on the bed gasped and run to the door to open it. "Bakura." There was none outside, only a letter. He picked it up from the floor. He unfolded the paper with no hopes at all. Bakura had left, so who had delivered this letter? Was he worth someone's paper someone's ink, someone's time?

He started to read, to take all the words in. His hands were shaking.

A/N: No, I'm not depressed. Actually I'm sitting here in a leather chair, my best dress on, a sack fruit gum on the desk, beside the mouse. Ironic? Maybe but it's like I need counteracts for al my happy feelings in real life.

Sorry for the late update, I'v been preocupied with homework, christmas, etc.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryou was standing before Bakura's soul door. The door was warm. He was about to knock on the door, but it opened on his own. It was if someone was expecting him, that he was welcome. In the room there was nothing to be seen, the lights were off. He tried to find the light switch but the walls felt like ice. The door behind him closed. It was so dark he couldn't see his own hands. Then there was a sound in the dark. Ryou instinctively stiffened afraid for what was to come. The dark closed around him he wrapped his arms around him. He was still scared, stood there nailed to the ground. His thoughts told him to run but his heart told him to stay.

_Here is my heart _

_yours to take_

_Do with it what you want _

_it will not break_

Two arms wrapped around him, a voice whispered in his ear: "I was expecting you."

Ryou leaned closer relaxing in the other's arms, he had recognized the voice. "Bakura." He sighed.

"Yes." came the husky answer in his ear.

_What keeps it strong?_

_That is my trust_

_In your love _

_and in the two of us_

"I missed you." Ryou said wrapping his arms around his yami's waist. " I missed you so much." He sobbed in his dark's chest.

_I thought that it would hurt to see you again_

_So ran away, afraid what to come_

_I won't run away any more_

_Not after what you have done_

Suddenly the room wasn't as dark anymore. Candles were magically lit and gave the illusion of moving shadows. Ryou looked around his dark's soul room. The walls where made of black stone. Candles were on the desk and on the ground. Then he noticed that the person he was hugging didn't look like his Bakura.

"Who are you and where is Bakura?" Ryou shot away from this 'stranger'.

_You proved your trust_

_That meant a lot to me_

_I've new hope_

_But who is that stranger I see_

"But hikari it's me, this is only my Egyptian form." Ryou became curious and stepped towards him.

"This was how you looked like when you were a tomb robber?" Ryou trailed his finger over the scar on Bakura's cheek.

_You had a hard life_

_In Egypt hadn't you_

_Stealing a daily thing_

_Fighting to survive _

"Yes it is, hikari." Answered Bakura

" Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Said Ryou trusting his yami completely.

"Do you love me? I mean do you love me as a person?"

Ryou looked his yami in his eyes, making sure he was not joking. Bakura was growing nervous. " If you don't it's ok. I will always take care of you…"

_I always wanted a person to take care of_

_Someone to share the pain_

_Someone to protect _

_Someone to love_

"Did you mean it?" asked Ryou, he refusing to look in his Yami's eyes before he heard his answer.

"Mean what?"

"The things you said in the letter."

_I found that someone_

_It was you_

_Standing there_

_Waiting for someone_

_That was _

_Me_

" Of course."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Whispered Ryou closing his eyes.

_Forming one soul forever. _

_...THE END..._


End file.
